Culture of Hobrazia
St. Thomas (HOC), Alan B’stard (Hobaism) |} WIP The culture of Hobrazia has evolved over the country's long history, providing it with a unique national culture stemming from its two traditional religions (Hobrazian Orthodox Church and Hobaism), and a strong literary tradition based on the Hobrazian language and alphabet. Overview , depicting the birth of Eliyahu]] The culture of Hobrazia encompasses many elements that are based on the geography, literature, architecture, dance, and music of the people. The culture is similar to and yet distinct from many of the bordering Artanian, as well as Majatran nations such as Kalopia and Beiteynu. Of all Artanian nations, Hobrazia has the most elements of Majatran cultural influences. The main cultural division in Hobrazia is between Eastern Hobrazia (formed of the Mkhares of Stormereti, Kiduran and Deltaria), which is generally more developed and urbanized, and is the cultural and economic centre of Hobrazia, and Western Hobrazia (including Zargundia and Muzalkaz), which is poorer, less modernized, and more religiously devout. Lifestyle and Customs Hobrazian lifestyle is relatively open and liberal, although Western Hobrazia is significantly more traditional and rural. The national culture values respect for women, and legislation provides for gender equality. Although men dominate both public and family life, most housework is done by women. With many young educated women getting better paid jobs than their fathers or husbands, traditional stereotypes of gender-defined social roles are changing. Hobrazians ascribe great importance to kinship. Relatives up to the third or even fourth generation are considered close, and are expected to share both happy events and grievances. They meet regularly at important social events such as weddings and funerals, and neglecting the social duty to attend is disapproved. Extended kinship relations may create clientelism and protectionism as well as organized crime. ]] Religion A large majority of Hobrazians belongs to one of the two traditional Hobrazian religions, the Hobrazian Orthodox Church and Hobaism. Religious identity is a strong cultural factor that defines the prevailing system of social values. There is nevertheless a large number of nonbelievers, and the government has adopted a neutral stance in respect to religions, although the two Hobrazian religions have in the past enjoyed official status. The great majority of Orthodox religious ceremonies are carried out by priests in churches. The most important ceremonies, especially those celebrating the Birth and the Descent of Eliyahu, are carried out by the Patriarch in the Tsminda T’omas (Saint Thomas) Cathedral in Astoria City. Hobaism, on the other hand, has no directed form of collective worship, with the exception of festivals and celebrations, when Hobaist rituals are carried out in the open, most often in sacred groves. Cuisine The Hobrazian cuisine is specific to the country, but also contains some influences from other Artanian culinary traditions, as well as those of Majatra. The cuisine offers a variety of dishes with various herbs and spices. In addition to various meat dishes, Hobrazian cuisine also offers a variety of vegetarian meals. The national dish of Hobrazia is the khinkali (ხინკალი), a dumpling filled with various fillings such as mushrooms or cheese, but mostly with spiced meat (usually beef and pork, sometimes mutton) with greens, onions and garlic. They are eaten plain, or with coarse black pepper. The meat filling is uncooked when the Khinkali is assembled, so when cooked the meat's juices are trapped inside the dumpling. To eat one must suck the juices while taking the first bite or the Khinkali will burst. The top, where the pleats meet, is tough and is not supposed to be eaten, but discarded to the plate so that those eating can count how many they have consumed. The national drink of Hobrazia is the chacha (ჭაჭა), a clear strong liquor, which is sometimes called "vine vodka," "grape vodka," or "Hobrazian vodka." Chacha is made of grape pomace (grape residue left after making wine). Arts Dance The khorumi (ხორუმი), the Hobrazian national dance, is a traditional war dance. The dance was originally performed by only a few men. However, over time it has grown in scale. In today’s version of the khorumi, thirty or forty dancers can participate. Music Film Literature Sports